Conventional firearms and guns experience a backward momentum or recoil when the gun or firearm is discharged. In small arms, the recoil force is absorbed by the person firing the firearm. For larger armaments, the momentum may be shifted through a mount to the ground. For rifles, shotguns, machine guns, and other butted guns, the force may be somewhat absorbed through a simple spring, which is typically located behind the bolt and within the stock of the gun.
Some or all of the problems explained above and other problems may be helped or solved by one or more embodiments of the inventions shown and described herein. Such inventions may also be used to address other problems not set out above or which are only understood or appreciated at a later time. The future may also bring to light currently unknown or unrecognized benefits which may be appreciated or more fully appreciated in association with the inventions shown and described herein.
It should be recognized that the needs and expected benefits explained hereinabove are not admissions that others may have recognized such problems prior to the inventions described herein and thus are not admitted as prior art.